The heat exchangers of this invention are essentially cross flow exchangers for the exchange of heat between two or more flowing gases directed in separate paths through the heat exchanger. This invention provides an improved structure for mounting each core unit of a heat exchanger in a supporting frame and for mounting a plurality of the core units in spaced relationship with each other and for providing access to the units and to the spaces therebetween for clean-out purposes.
Cross flow heat exchangers are, of course, generally well known in the prior art. Representative patents disclosing this type of heat exchanger generally are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,539,870 and 3,780,800. Similarly, the resilient mounting of the heat exchanger core units is also generally known with typical prior U.S. Pat. Nos. including 2,500,771; 3,775,972 and 3,858,291. However, the heat exchanger structure of this invention has numerous advantages over the structures of the prior art as brought out by the inventions covered in the claims and described herein.